The Stellar Senshi
by SailorStar9
Summary: Hikari is used to being the center of attention, but what happens when Miyako takes the spotlight away from her? Will they still be best friends or will Hikari’s jealousy take the better of her? Was formly 'A BSSM n Digimon x-over'.
1. Introduction and prologue

Introduction and prologue

Major warning: Anyone who does not like the idea of Miyako being a sailor senshi and Hikari being a snob, please avoid this fic like the plague. This fic also contains an OC who is not a major character. Thank you.

SailorStar9" *Furiously typing*

Miyako: *Looks over SailorStar9's shoulder*

Miyako: A Digimon fic?

SailorStar9: *Nods*

A screech which sounds a whole lot like Hikari rang through SailorStar9's house.

Hikari: KKKEEENNN!!! (A/N: Sorry, anti-Relena fandom is rubbing off me.)

SailorStar9: *Winces and covers ears.*

Miyako: *Covers ears.*

Moments later, we see Ken running across the hall, Hikari behind him.

SailorStar9: *Sympathetically* Hikari, I presume?

Ken: *Nods vigorously*

Miyako: Grr . . . best friend or not, there is no darn way she is laying a finger on MY man. *empathizes on 'MY'*

Ken: *Blushes* Miyako-san.

SailorStar9:  Don't worry, you two are the main coupling in this fic.

Miyako and Ken: *Blush, Ken a deeper red.*

SailorStar9: *Snickers and snaps fingers.* Both characters disappear.

Hikari: *Rests hands on kneels and pants* Man, they don't call him 'The Rocker' for nothing. *Turns to SailorStar9* Have you seen Ken?

SailorStar9: *Heero-deathglare at Hikari.* Listen light-girl, I'm a Kenayko supporter, not a Kenkari one. So, lay off or I'll have Daisuke, Takeru and Ken go after Miyako. You got me?

Hikari: *Gulps, nods and retreats*

Voice in head: SailorStar9-san, is she gone? Miyako-san, humph.

SailorStar9: Yes, Ken she's gone. *Snaps fingers and the two characters fall to the ground. Miyako was on top of Ken, both of them making out.*

SailorStar9: *Sweatdrops* I leave you two for a couple of minutes and this happens.

Miyako: *Blushes a deep red and gets off Ken.*

Ken: *Faints due to lack of air, swirls for eyes.*

SailorStar9: *Raises eyebrow* I'm not going to ask what happened in my closet.

Miyako: *Proudly* I jumped him and stole his first kiss.

SailorStar9: You sure?

Miyako: Dead sure. Ken confirmed it.

SailorStar9: Miyako, you'd better get your butt and Ken's out of here. The other three are coming.

Miyako: *nods and drags Ken away.*

Iori (spelling?): Was that Miyako I just saw?

Daisuke:*Hearts for eyes* Hikari. . .

Takeru: What happened to Hikari anyway? I just saw her sulking off.

SailorStar9: *Waves dismissingly* Oh that, I threatened her.

Daisuke: *wide-eyed* WHAT?

Takeru: Why?

SailorStar9: Had to. I'm writing a Kenayko here, and there she was chasing after Ken. As if having you two hot on her heels isn't enough.

Daisuke: *wide-eyed* WHAT? T.D, Hikari is mine, hands off my girl!

Takeru: No darn way, Motomiya. Hikari is mine.

*Fight cloud assues (spelling?)*

SailorStar9: *Sweatdrops* This could take a while. *Hands Iori the disclaimer board and pats him on the head. * Iori, disclaimers if you will.

Iori: *bows to readers* SailorStar9-san doesn't own Digimon. The only things she owns is the plot and an OC, which is Mikayo-san's cousin. Pairings are: Ken/Miyako, one-sided Ken/Hikari, Daisuke/Hikari/Takeru triangle. *raises questioning eyebrow* Am I in this?

SailorStar9: *nods* Yes, but not much.

Additional notes:

Time frame: Almost two years after Malomyotismon (spelling?).

Ages

Season One Digidestined                                  Season Two Digidestined

Taichi, Sora, Yamato: 16                                  Miyako, Ken: 14

Joe: 17                                                             Takeru, Daisuke, Hikari: 13

Koushirou, Mimi: 15                                         Iori: 11

My original character

Annabelle Inoue: mid-20s.

Characters

Miyako: She changed over the three-month winter vacation after visiting her cousin in Europe. Started going through puberty during her vacation, and her body had blossomed into an hourglass figure. She had replaced her glasses with contact lenses and had given her wardrobe an hundred and eighty makeover. She also swapped her old clothing for blouses, skirts, and dresses.

Personality: She is lot less boy-crazy, but still remains the computer whiz we know and love. She is also a whole lot calmer and actually thinks before she leaps.

Ken: He is still the kind and shy boy we know and adore. He still keeps his 'The Rocket' title, even though the dark spore had been deactivated, since he was naturally fast, but not as fast as before. He had pleaded with his parents to move to Obadia Middle School so that he could be nearer to his friends and crush. 

SailorStar9: *Winks* Guess who?

Ken: *Blushes*

Hikari: *Snobbishly* It's definitely me, of course. *Glomps Ken.*

Miyako: No comment. *Walks off.*

SailorStar9: Snaps fingers and an invisible wall separate the two.* Ken, go after Miyako.

Ken: *Nods and runs after his crush*

Hikari: *Pouts*

SailorStar9: *Sighs* Hikari, leave him, Miyako, and me alone. You already have two guys willing to do your bidding.

Hikari: But, but . . .

SailorStar9: *Waves hand and Hikari disappears.* Finally, peace. *Gives 'victory' sign.* On with the rest of the description.

Daisuke: He STILL keeps the goggles Taichi gave him. He is now a member of Obadia Middle School soccer team and still worships the ground Hikari walks on. The team gets cheered on by the school's cheer-leader squad very often.

Personality: Not much change, except that he is now a lot clear-minded.

Hikari: Miss Perfect in every sense of the world. She had been dubbed as the school belle ever since 5th grade. She still expects to be the center of attention in middle school and she still has the camera around her neck. She is in the cheer-leader squad.

Personality: She turned haughty and snobbish since the middle of 5th Grade. However, that did not stop boys from swooning after her. She got slightly detached from the Digidestined, preferring to go with the so-called 'popular' crowd.

SailorStar9: Gomen nasi for making Hikari a bitch in this story. *Dunks flying objects from Hikari-lovers and worshippers alike. Almost gets hit by a cleaver. Shudders and sighs.* Phew.

Takeru: He is currently in the Obadia Middle School basketball team and is the star player. The team gets cheered on by the school's cheer-leader squad very often.

Personality: This guy has not even changed a single bit ever since Malomyotismon. He is still confused on what he is to Hikari, a brother, a boyfriend or someone that she can go to make Daisuke jealous.

Iori: He is in Grade 5 and had a growth sprout during the winter vacations. He STILL takes Kendo lessons from his grandfather.

Personality: Not much change ever since Malomyotismon, although he is slightly less serious about things.

Annabelle Inoue: She is Miyako's cousin, living in Germany. She is a psychologist, with a BA in medicine and psychology. At the beginning of this fic, she returns to Japan as a teacher. She has an alter-ego, Sailor Astral, who is the Celestial guardian of the Digimon world. (SailorStar9: Yah, yah, my obsession with BBSM led to this {Is this considered a crossover?} X-over of Digimon and Sailor Moon.)

Personality: She is calm, confident and self-reliant. She also commands an air of authority. In fact, she was the one who encouraged Miyako to have a complete make-over. Her alter-ego, Sailor Astral, is very determined and very powerful. In fact, she (Sailor Astral) was the one who created the Hope, Light and Kindness crests.

************************************************************************

SailorStar9: Phew, all done with introductions. Now, the summary.

Summary: Hikari is used to being the center of attention, but what happens when Miyako takes the spotlight away from her? Will they still be best friends or will Hikari's jealousy take the better of her? Annabelle is back in Japan with a mission: to find her reincarnated younger sister and to return her powers back to her so that the threat in the Digimon world will be resolved also in the real world by another senshi.

SailorStar9: Okay, this is my first Digimon fic, so go easy on me. Anyway, on with the prologue.

************************************************************************

Prologue

Place: Tokyo International Airport

The scene cuts to the viewing arena, with sunlight streaming through the windows. Planes are seen landing and taking off. Then, the camera moves to the alighting area, while a lady, in her mid 20s moves out from the alighting area and into arrival area of the airport.

Taking off her sunglasses, Annabelle Inoue covered her eyes from the glaring sun as she stepped out from the arrival hall. Taking her suitcase from conveyer belt, she moved out of the airport and into the taxi stand. Then, she hailed a taxi and showed the driver the address on the piece of paper she had. The driver nodded and drove off to the location stated on the paper.

Upon arrival at her new apartment, Annabelle dragged her suitcase up to her unit. After unpacking practically everything, Annabelle took out her transformation key. (SailorStar9: I know every senshi has a transformation PEN, with the exception of the two Moon senshi, but Sailor Astral is different, she has a transformation KEY. Don't flame me or diss my idea. Flamers will not be entertained.) Stringing it through a multi-colored braid of threads, she put it around on her neck. Just then, her communicator beeped. It was Sailor Pluto.

Sailor Pluto: I take it you've arrived, Anna.

Annabelle nodded. "And my sister, Sets?"

The Time senshi smiled mysteriously, "You'll find her, Anna, at your own time."

Annabelle sighed, "I hate you, Plu."

Sailor Pluto frowned slightly, "And I hate that name. Pluto, over and out." The screen went blank.

Annabelle blinked at the frizzing screen and shut off her communicator. Giving her clock a quick glance, she realized that it was almost time for dinner. Walking briskly to her kitchen, she whipped up a meal in less than twenty minutes.

And thus, ends a day in Annabelle Inoue's life.

End of Prologue

***********************************************************************

SailorStar9: So, you do you think? Forgive me if my story doesn't make any sense. This is my first attempt at writing a Digimon fic and a school one at that. This is also my sorry excuse of writing a Miyako-centric fic.


	2. Chapter 1: School starts

SailorStar9: Chapter 1 up.  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
SailorStar9: Everyone knows the drill.  
  
*Notices evil lawyers banging on her door*  
  
SailorStar9: Fine, I don't own any of them. Happy?  
  
Evil Lawyers nod and go away.  
  
SailorStar9: Sheesh.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The next morning, Annabelle woke up a lot earlier then usual. She prepared breakfast and headed towards Odiaba Middle School. Along the way, she reflected upon the dream Gennai had sent her the previous night, something about the Digidestined.  
  
After submitting her papers, she was directed to her desk in the teachers' restroom. Her schedule was already on her desk. Noting that her first lesson of the day was Homeroom for Grade 8, she prepared her materials for class.  
  
Meanwhile, students had begun shuffling into the school. Old friends chatted about their vacation, and there were a lot of shouting across the locker hall. Then, all of a sudden, all the shoutings toned down, when a lavender-haired girl walked in.  
  
Mutters of "Who is she?", "She's hot, and "What a babe." Were heard.  
  
Everyone parted when she walked through, leading to her locker. Miyako knew her transformation was abrupt, but she did not expect her schoolmates' reactions to be well . . . so drastic.  
  
Just then, Hikari strutted in. Pausing at her locker, she gave the door a few kicks and entered her combination. When that did not work, she looked around pleadingly. What surprised her most was that the person who usually opened her locker, the team captain of the soccer team, was helping the mystery lavender-haired girl to open her locker. Hikari scowled. When the soccer team captain was done, he blew the mystery girl a kiss before walking off.  
  
Miyako blushed. Casting a side-glance at the growling Hikari, she smirked. Hikari stormed over the mystery girl, "Who are you and what sorcery did you put on Ted?" she demanded.  
  
Miyako raised a brow, "Sorcery? I would say the same for you, light-girl." She retorted.  
  
Hikari frowned, "Wha?"  
  
Miyako retaliated, "What, cat caught your tongue? Pun intended."  
  
Hikari thought, "Wait, my crest is light, Gatomon is my partner and she is a cat."  
  
"Wait, are you a Digidestined?" she asked.  
  
Miyako nodded and snarled, "A Digidestined who had always been the wall flower at every school dance just because she was classified as a computer geek."  
  
Hikari blinked, "Miyako?"  
  
The lavender-haired girl smirked, "About darn time. What, like my new look?" Hikari was shocked, the most unattractive girl in the whole of middle school, was now one of her main competition.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Miyako, what did you do to yourself?" Hikari exclaimed.  
  
"I have my cousin to thank. She was the one who encouraged me to have a complete makeover. You know, Hikari, my cousin was right; being beautiful does have its perks. Bye, I have Homeroom, first period." With that, Miyako took off, leaving an astonished Hikari in the dust.  
  
While all that was going on, Annabelle had met her new student. A flash of recognition went past her eyes when she realized who he was. "Ken, it's been a while." The blue-haired boy blinked, "Do I know you?" The teacher smiled, "You mean you forgot your babysitter?"  
  
Ken's eyes widened, "Big sister Anna?" he exclaimed. Annabelle nodded in affirmative.  
  
Ken was about to hug her when she stopped him, "Not now, Ken, after school." The boy nodded and the two went to the Homeroom.  
  
In the homeroom, everyone was chatting.  
  
"Hey, I heard that we have a new Homeroom teacher this semester."  
  
"I hope it's a guy."  
  
"Nuh, from what I heard, it's a female."  
  
"Naw, man, this sucks."  
  
A knock on the door and the class quietened down.  
  
The teacher walked in with the new student.  
  
Miyako's eyes widened and she stood up, "Cousin Annabelle?"  
  
Annabelle blinked at the sudden outburst. Looking the person, she smiled, "I didn't think you would be in my class, Miyako."  
  
Ken blinked hard, "That's Miyako-san? Since when did she become so angelic?"  
  
Mutters of "That's Miyako?", "Impossible." And "What did she do to herself?" were heard.  
  
"Class, silence!" Annabelle hollered. Ken winced. The class went class.  
  
"Much better." Annabelle commented. "We have a new student joining us today. Class, please welcome Ken Ichijouji."  
  
"Wait, is he THAT Ken Ichijouji from TV?" one student asked.  
  
"I think you'd better answer that, Ken." Annabelle said.  
  
Ken blushed in embarrassment, "Yes, I'm THAT Ken."  
  
"Well, that answers one question." Annabelle replied. "Let's see, where to put you..."  
  
Annabelle trailed for a moment, before brightening up upon noticing an empty set beside Miyako. "Ken, take the seat by the window." She told him. Ken nodded and took his assigned seat.  
  
"Wonderful, now that everyone is settled. Let me introduce myself. You all know you have a new homeroom teacher this semester and that's me."  
  
Annabelle turned her back and wrote down her name and contact details.  
  
"As my name said, I'm Annabelle Inoue. And yes, I'm related to Miyako here, but, no, I would not show any favors. You may call me Miss, Madam, or just plain old Teach. However, I don't want any nicknaming. You may think that I'm just like any old homeroom teacher, dull, boring and what-have-yous, but you're wrong. I'm very different from any of them"  
  
Taking a second to breathe, she continued, "In this classroom, I'm your teacher, no questions asked. But, once outside this classroom, I'm your friend and mentor. Feel free to come to me when you have any questions regarding schoolwork or any personal problems. But, make an appointment with me first, or at the very least, leave a voicemail, stating your name and class. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, madam." The class chorused.  
  
"Good, now I'll lay some ground rules." Annabelle announced, walking between the desks.  
  
"Number One: I don't want any of you to be late for any of my classes. If you're late, you'll better give me a very good reason." The usual latecomers nodded meekly. "Number Two: No eating or drinking in my class. That means no chewing gum or anything or that sort. The only drink you can consume is plain water. However, my permission must be granted before taking a sip." More students paled.  
  
"Number Three concerns only the females. Change your sanitary pads or tampons before my class. I don't want any of you to rush out in the middle of my lesson." All the girls blushed in embarrassment and nodded.  
  
"Number Four: Empty your bowels and bladders before my class. I don't want any of my students to rush to the bathroom when I'm teaching. Number Five: I expect all of you to pay attention to my classes, so don't be surprised if I spring a surprise test." Groans of despair were heard.  
  
"Number Six: Pass up your homework on time. I do not tolerate tardiness. Marks will be deducted for late work." More groans were heard.  
  
"Number Seven: When I ask a question, I expect answers. I give marks for class participation. This will differentiate an A from a B+." The more silent students whitened.  
  
"Number Eight: Not talking in my class. If I catch any one of you whispering or passing notes around, it's out of the classroom." The talkative students nodded meekly.  
  
"Number Nine: I don't want any cigarettes in my class. If I smell or even whiff any cigarette smoke, it's off to the disciplinary master straight."  
  
"If any of you violate any of the rules above, it's a pink slip. Three pinks slips and it's off to the disciplinary master. Do I make myself clear, class?"  
  
"Crystal clear, madam." The class chorused.  
  
"Very good. Who's the class rep?"  
  
A female student raised her hand.  
  
"What's your name?" Annabelle asked.  
  
"Tohru Yui, miss."  
  
"Yui-san, did you take down what I said?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Good, Yui-san. Type out the whole thing, enlarge it and put it on the class bulletin board by tomorrow."  
  
Tohru nodded. "Yes, miss."  
  
"Good, now that that's done, let's go on to the introductions, should we?" Annabelle asked. "Starting from me, I'm Miyako's cousin, and I used to live in Germany. I was a psychologist before I took up this teaching job, and I have a BA in medicine and psychology."  
  
"Starting from the back row near the window, and go horizontally down." Annabelle instructed. "Should we begin?"  
  
The class nodded and the first student stood up and looked at the teacher. "Start by telling us your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes and your ambition." Annabelle requested. The student nodded and begun. This went on until everyone got their turn. Then, as if on cue, the bell rang.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Annabelle had the next two periods off, until the third period when she had English with Grade 7.  
  
Walking into the Grade 7, Annabelle noticed that three of the six new Digidestined (A/N: Gennai mentioned them in her dream) were in her class.  
  
Upon introducing herself, Annabelle repeated what she said previously in Homeroom to the class, gaining moans and groans in the process.  
  
After going through the exact same thing she did in Homeroom, Annabelle had the students open their textbooks. Then the first lesson of the school term began.  
  
After class, Annabelle stepped out of the English-Room and sighed, that had to be one of the hardest lessons she ever gave.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Lunchtime . . .  
  
Finally, the bell signally for lunch rang. Students dashed out of their classrooms, while teachers yelled out last-minute instructions.  
  
Ken was walking down the hallway, when a hand tapped on his shoulder. He turned around, only to see his best friend, Daisuke Motomiya grinning at him. Takeru Takaishi was behind the goggle-head.  
  
"Welcome to Odiaba Middle School, Ken." Daisuke greeted the indigo-haired boy.  
  
"How's your first day?" Takeru asked.  
  
Ken blinked before answering, "Fine, I guess. Odiaba is more relaxed than my former school."  
  
"Tomachi?" the blonde questioned.  
  
Ken nodded.  
  
"What possessed you to move anyway, Ken?" Daisuke asked curiously.  
  
The said boy lowered his head and blushed, "I just want to be near my friends." He replied.  
  
"Us or Miyako?" Daisuke teased.  
  
Ken turned a deeper red.  
  
The two boys giggled at the expression Ken had. They had known about his crush on the neo-guardian of Love and Sincerity ever since the sleep-over a couple of months ago.  
  
//Flashback//  
  
Daisuke had suggested an all-boys sleepover at his house the day the school holidays arrived. He had somehow got hold of Ken and invited him as well. Everyone had agreed, except for Iori. The youngest Digidestined had declined the invitation, saying something about grandfathers and Kendo.  
  
When that night came, every single male Digidestined had arrived at Daisuke's house. His parents had brought Jun overseas for a well-deserved holiday, leaving the neo-guardian of Courage and Friendship enough money to take care of food and rent.  
  
By eight, everyone was seated in the living room, chatting, when Daisuke suggested playing something. They had agreed, though Ken, reluctantly. There were lots of suggestions flying across the room, until Takeru calmly suggested "Truth or Dare."  
  
Daisuke shot back, yelling "Spin The Bottle."  
  
That went on for quite some time, until Taichi and Yamato spilt them up.  
  
Finally, Jyou, being the peacemaker, suggested a mixture of both.  
  
Everyone agreed, and that fateful game began.  
  
After some time, the bottle was pointed to Ken.  
  
Everyone looked expectantly at the boy genius and his best friend.  
  
Daisuke asked the dreaded question, "Name your crush."  
  
At that, Ken turned into a blob of red, before stuttering, "Miyako."  
  
Daisuke, being Daisuke, had not heard him right and had asked again.  
  
Ken, finally frustrated by Daisuke's insistent questioning, had yelled out Miyako's name.  
  
The goggled boy blinked hard, before whopping in cheers. Ken blinked, a question mark appearing on his head.  
  
Turning to the rest of the male Digidestined, he saw a couple of teasing, but knowing smiles, some approving nods and some grunts of acknowledgement. Ken, being the genius that he was, immediately knew what that meant.  
  
"YOU ALL KNEW!?" He screamed. Everyone nodded.  
  
"It was kinda of obvious." Daisuke said plainly.  
  
Ken turned a deeper red.  
  
//End of flashback//  
  
"You haven't told her yet, have you?" Takeru asked.  
  
Ken's cheeks turned back their normal color as he shook their head.  
  
"Dude, you should. From what I see, Miyako really changed a lot this year. And I really mean A LOT." Daisuke replied.  
  
"I know." Ken replied dejectedly.  
  
Then, Daisuke spotted something. His eyes brightened at the poster on the bulletin board in the hallway.  
  
Pointing excitedly at the neon-colored poster that read "The Odiaba Back-To- School Dance", Daisuke exclaimed, "This is the perfect chance, Ken. Ask Miyako to this dance."  
  
"But, I ... I can't" Ken stammered.  
  
"And why not?" Takeru questioned, his eyebrow raised questioningly.  
  
"I'm afraid . . ."  
  
"That she will reject you?" Daisuke finished the question.  
  
Ken nodded vigorously.  
  
Daisuke gave the indigo-haired boy a slap on his back, "Like real, she'll reject you. You're not the BOY GENIUS KEN ICHIJOUJI for nothing." Daisuke exclaimed.  
  
Takeru nodded, "Daisuke is right. Besides," he added, with a teasing grin, "What are the odds of Miyako NOT having the hots for you?"  
  
"Err. .. ." Ken paused for a second to think.  
  
"Don't think, buddy. GO FOR IT!" Daisuke encouraged the highly-embarrassed boy genius.  
  
All Ken could do was nod.  
  
By the time the three boys entered the school cafeteria, there was barely any space for them to move.  
  
By the time the three of them got their food, there seemed to be no place to sit in the cafeteria. Suddenly, Takeru spotted a flash of violet weaving through the crowd. It disappeared into the crowd midst, before reappearing at the cafeteria exit. The blonde frowned for a second, the only person he knew with violet hair was Miyako. Takeru grinned for a moment, before pulling the other two with him.  
  
Once outside, the three boys shielded their eyes from the glaring sun. Both Daisuke and Ken glared at the blonde boy.  
  
"Okay, Takaishi. What the hell did you drag us out for!?" Daisuke screamed. Ken did an impersonation of "The Digimon Kaiser" glare.  
  
However, Takeru did not respond or even flinch at Ken's glare. Instead, he pointed to a tree.  
  
Following his finger, the two saw what Takeru dragged them out for. Miyako was under the cherry blossom tree, savoring her lunch.  
  
Ken blinked at the lone figure under the tree, a blush creeping up his cheeks.  
  
The other two looked interestingly at the indigo-haired genius.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Go ask her." Daisuke whispered to Ken.  
  
"Ask her? Ask her what?" Ken was puzzled.  
  
Takeru and Daisuke almost facefaulted.  
  
"He's darn clueless about this thing." Takeru muttered.  
  
"Have to agree with you there." Daisuke replied.  
  
A sudden movement caught their eyes. Turning to see what the commotion was about, they saw Hikari and her 'gang' advancing towards the violet-haired girl.  
  
//Miyako's thoughts//  
  
Phew, I've finally got rid of the lunch crowd. Man, ever since I've gotten my new look, there're swarms of boys after me. I'm getting sick of this and this is only the first day! God kami, how am I going to survive this entire semester! Great, just as I thought I could enjoy my lunch period peacefully, they show up. Miyako moaned.  
  
//End of Miyako's thoughts//  
  
"What do you want?" Miyako hissed.  
  
"We want you to join us." A girl said.  
  
"Sorry, not interested." Was Miyako's curt answer.  
  
"We don't take 'no' for an answer." Hikari replied snobbishly.  
  
Miyako glared at her best friend, no screw that, her ex-best friend.  
  
"Hikari, which part of 'not interested' do you not understand?" she retorted.  
  
"Miyako ..."  
  
"Unlike you, I'm NOT a team abandoner." She shouted, before getting up, dusting herself and walking off.  
  
"Well, that went well." Commented a girl.  
  
"Shut up, Jean." Hikari shouted. "Fine, be that way, Miyako. I'll see who will take you to the school dance on Saturday." She hissed.  
  
After walking off, Miyako let out a heavy sigh. Why would Hikari sell out on her friends was beyond her, but she would not do that.  
  
"Pretty brave of you to do that." A soft voice entered her ear. Surprised, Miyako turned around, only to look into the bluest eyes she ever saw, and the only one person with such eyes would be ...  
  
"Hi Ken." Miyako exclaimed, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks.  
  
"Hi, Miyako." Ken greeted her.  
  
"So, what are you doing here?" Miyako asked nervously.  
  
"I moved." Ken replied plainly. "I thought you knew that."  
  
Miyako smiled sheepishly and scratched her head, "Guess I forgot."  
  
"Hey, no one is perfect." Ken replied.  
  
"So ..." Miyako started.  
  
"So ..." Ken started simultaneously.  
  
The two teenagers blinked, before turning red and suddenly finding the grassy ground more interesting.  
  
Finally plucking up his courage, Ken asked in one breathe, "Miyakowillyoubemydateforthedance?"  
  
Miyako blinked, "Er, can you repeat that, and breathe between very word?" she requested.  
  
Taking in a deep breathe, Ken repeated, ""Miyako, will you be my date for the dance?"  
  
Miyako blinked several times, before jumping onto Ken, glomping him. "Yes, Ken, yes." Came the excited answer.  
  
Ken just let out a silly smile.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
After school was released, Annabelle packed her things and went home. Once she stepped into the house, her key started flashing. Knowing immediately that the Digital World needed her, Annabelle switched on her computer, thrust her key in front of the screen and allowed herself to be sucked into with a blinding flash of light.  
  
She was immediately teleported to Gennai's house under the ocean.  
  
She walked in, to see that the Season One and Two Digidestined had already assembled there. Miyako quirked a brow at her cousin, "Gennai, what is she doing here?" she asked. The Guardian of the Digital World chuckled and merely said, "She'll explain."  
  
Annabelle rolled her eyes, "Thanks a lot, old friend." She said.  
  
"Old friend?" Miyako exclaimed.  
  
Annabelle nodded. "Ever heard of the Sailor Senshi?" she asked.  
  
The females nodded, "Yeah, those super heroines in the anime who kick butts in mini-skirts."  
  
"What if I told you they were real and I am one of them?" Annabelle asked.  
  
"I'll say you're nuts." Sora replied.  
  
"I agree." Mimi said, nodding her head.  
  
"No comment, personally I think those 'Sailor Senshi' are a bunch of idiots who don't even know a damn about fighting." Hikari said snobbishly.  
  
The other three girls looked at her in shock, "I mean, who fights using magic, instead of fists." She retorted.  
  
Miyako was in deep thought. "Miyako? You don't believe her, do you?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I don't know guys. I mean, cousin Annabelle never lies." She replied softly. Turning on her teary eyes on her cousin, Miyako responded, "Please tell them that you aren't lying." She pleaded.  
  
Annabelle smiled, "Of course, I'm not lying." She reassured Miyako.  
  
"But, that's impossible." Sora reasoned.  
  
"Always expect the unexpected, Child of Love." Annabelle advised.  
  
"How did you know about us?" Yamato demanded.  
  
"My alter ego was the one who created the crests of Hope, Light and Kindness, Child of Friendship." Annabelle stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Ken raised his eyebrow, "Alter ego?" he questioned.  
  
Annabelle nodded, "Yes, I'm one of the Forgotten senshi, Sailor Astral." She explained.  
  
"I don't believe you." Hikari huffed.  
  
"Seeing is believing, Child of Light." Annabelle said solemnly.  
  
Reaching into her blouse, she pulled out her transformation key. Raising it in the air, she whispered, "Astral Starlight Power, Make Up."  
  
She was surrounded by streams of stars in a tornado. Moments later, the spiral of stars formed her senshi fuku. Her key extended into a staff, much like the Time Staff. On the top, was a 32-pointed star.  
  
The boys had the decency to blush and turn away. The Astral scout smiled. "I'm done, Chosen Ones." She replied.  
  
The four girls blinked, Sora and Mimi in astonishment, Hikari in shock, and Miyako in surprise.  
  
"Woah." Was all the boys could say.  
  
"Impossible." Hikari muttered.  
  
"Everything is possible, Child of Light. I thought you'd realize it by now, after all the adventures you've gone through." Sailor Astral replied wisely.  
  
Hikari did not respond.  
  
The senshi smiled once more.  
  
"You aren't the only ones here, Digidestined. Your partners are here was well." She replied. Waving her hand, the mob of child Digimon thundered towards their Chosen.  
  
"Taichi!"  
  
"Yamato!"  
  
"Sora!"  
  
"Mimi!"  
  
"Koushiro!"  
  
"Joe!"  
  
"Daisuke!"  
  
"Iori!"  
  
"Takeru!"  
  
"Ken!"  
  
"Agumon!"  
  
"Gabumon!"  
  
"Piyomon!"  
  
"Palmon!"  
  
"Tentomon!"  
  
"Gomamon!"  
  
"Veemon!"  
  
"Armadimon!"  
  
"Wormmon!"  
  
"Wait, where's Gatomon?" Hikari asked.  
  
"And Hawkmon, for that matter." Miyako questioned.  
  
"Gatomon, well, let's just say she isn't really here. And as for Hawkmon, he isn't what he was previously." Sailor Astral replied.  
  
"What do you mean that she isn't here!" Hikari screamed.  
  
Sailor Astral glared at the girl, "Fine, if you want her, she's here." She replied coldly.  
  
Salamon entered the room, unsure.  
  
"What the . . . Salamon!" Hikari exclaimed.  
  
Sailor Astral nodded, "Yes, Gatomon devolved." She explained.  
  
"And Hawkmon?" Miyako asked.  
  
Sailor Astral smiled at her cousin, "Let's go outside. Hawkmon's new form wouldn't fit in here."  
  
A few minutes later, the Digidestined and the senshi were outside. Sailor Astral snapped her fingers. A dark shadow cast over the group, before landing in front of the senshi.  
  
"Miyako, this is your Hawkmon." Sailor Astral said. Looking at the larger form, she added, "Or what used to be Hawkmon."  
  
Miyako went forward looked at the enlarged bird Digimon, "Aquilamon?" she asked.  
  
The giant bird Digimon nodded, or did its best to nod.  
  
Miyako turned to the lone warrior, "How come Hawkmon evolved, Gatomon devolved and the rest still remained the same?"  
  
"I thought our partners could only evolve when we are in danger." Koushiro butted in.  
  
"True, they could evolve when you are in trouble, but there is another attribute that will cause them to evolve naturally. That is if the Digidestined keeps himself or herself true to their crests and their hearts." Sailor Astral explained.  
  
Everyone blinked.  
  
"Wait, you mean to say that Miyako, out of all of us, kept true to her Digimentals!" Takeru exclaimed.  
  
A nod answered his question.  
  
"And Gatomon devolved because of the same reason?" Joe asked.  
  
"Yes." Came the answer.  
  
Just then, her communicator sounded.  
  
Opening up the oval compact, Sailor Astral noted that it was Gennai.  
  
"I know what you want to say, Gennai. Don't worry, I've had it covered." With that, she strolled off into the nearby woods.  
  
Walking to a cluster of trees, she raised her staff and was immediately teleported to the place the youma was felt.  
  
There, she saw a youma trashing about the place. Deciding on the best way to get its attention, Sailor Astral raised her hand in the air and shouted, "Starfall."  
  
A crusade of stars fell from the sky, hitting the youma.  
  
The youma, distracted, turned around furiously.  
  
Glaring at the stellar scout, "Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"Descended from the night sky, I'm Sailor Astral, the stellar scout. Youma, either be cleansed by the healing powers of the stars or be vanquished by their destructive powers." She announced, whirling her staff around herself and pointing it at the youma.  
  
"Sailor Astral? I've never heard of you." The youma commented.  
  
"Naturally, since I'm one of the 'Forgotten Senshi'. My sister and I never pledged allegiance to Queen Serenity. Only few know of our existence."  
  
"Fine, another scout to take care of." The youma replied, thinking that since this scout was unknown, she would be easy to finish. But, boy, was it wrong.  
  
It had tried to attack her with its flame ball, but the ball of fire was immediately dispelled by a glittering wall of starlight.  
  
The youma growled and fired another attack.  
  
Sailor Astral smirked. "Pathetic." She said eerily.  
  
Raising her staff in the air, she whispered, "Starlight Destruction."  
  
The entire sky turned dark as a strong blaze of light descended from night sky. It covered the youma completely, destroying it with its massive power.  
  
De-henshinning, Annabelle walked back to the 'Traveling Trees'. Upon showing the time-old trees her henshin key, she was immediately teleported back to Gennai's house.  
  
Upon reaching the underwater house, Annabelle immediately sank to the ground. Miyako rushed up to her cousin, worry evident in her eyes. Annabelle smiled weakly at her younger cousin and reassured her that she was fine.  
  
Standing up with the help of the violet-haired girl, Annabelle shut her eyes and allowed the powers of the stars to heal her. One binding flash of light later, she was as good as new.  
  
Miyako blinked hard as the blast of light covered her cousin.  
  
"Cousin Annabelle?" she asked meekly after the light faded.  
  
The older female nodded, smiling gently at the younger girl. Dusting herself off, Annabelle said, "I'm fine, Miyako."  
  
Gennai coughed in his hand, and everyone's attention was on him. "Annabelle, your mission." He kindly reminded the stellar Senshi.  
  
The stellar Senshi nodded and henshinned once more.  
  
Everyone raised their eyebrows in surprise, "Mission?" Ken asked.  
  
The re-henshinned Senshi nodded and replied, "Yes, mission. My mission here is to reawaken my younger sister from her eternal sleep."  
  
"Younger sister?" Iori questioned.  
  
"Yes, younger sister. She is Sailor Star, the second guardian of the stellar bodies of the Universe and the only other person beside me who can enter the Astral Realm. The two of us were the only few Senshi who did not pledge allegiance to Queen Serenity."  
  
"Queen Serenity?" all those who have not heard of the Sailor Senshi asked.  
  
"Hai." Miyako suddenly answered, as bits of flashbacks came to her.  
  
Everyone else shot their glances at the violet-haired girl.  
  
"Queen Serenity was the first Moon Queen. Two thousand years before the present, there was an era called the Silver Millennium. It was an era of peace between all planets, filled with joy and celebration, which lasted for one thousand years. On the moon was the Moon Kingdom and it was ruled by the lovely Queen Serenity. The Moon Kingdom was the core of the solar system and all the princesses from the surrounding planets would come to the Moon's celebrations." Miyako continued, as if in a daze.  
  
"Yes. My sister and I were there as well, to celebrate the formation of the Moon Kingdom. Queen Serenity had requested us to be part of the Sailor Senshi team, to protect her daughter. The both of us declined, stating that we are not from any planets, but the stars, which surround the entire Universe. Our job and destiny is within the stellar bodies and not with the White Moon Kingdom." Sailor Astral explained further.  
  
"Queen Serenity was disappointed, but she understood. Everything was peaceful until the arrival of the evil Queen Beryl. To conquer the moon, Queen Beryl unleashed the awesome power of the Negaforce. The battle was hard and difficult. By the time the two stellar Senshi arrived at the scene, everything was gone. The two Senshi went to look for Queen Serenity, only to find her on the palace floor, at her last breathe. The two Lunaian cats were sent to the future to find and protect the Princess." Miyako continued.  
  
Sailor Astral smiled, "I see my little sister has regained her memories all by herself. And here I thought I'll have to use the Stellar Staff to revive them for her."  
  
Miyako let out a small smile and went forward to her elder sister in a lady- like manner. The Astral Senshi nodded in acknowledgement and was about to hand over her powers when Hikari raised her arm to stop Miyako from walking forward.  
  
The Child of Light frowned at the Astral scout.  
  
"If there is someone who is destined to have the powers of Sailor Star, then that person is me." She said, snobbishly. "And not this, this, slut!" she exclaimed.  
  
The Astral Senshi frowned at the Child of Light.  
  
"Very well. Bearer of Light. Then, we will let this determine the true Sailor Star." She replied icily. A bright ball of light raised from tip of the star on top of the staff's orb.  
  
Hikari snorted haughtily and commented, "No doubt it'll come to me."  
  
However, her prediction was wrong. The ball of light hovered over the four girls for a couple of minutes, before settling itself right in front of Miyako.  
  
Then, it spoke.  
  
"Revive, second princess of the stars." It said, eerily.  
  
The ball of light flashed, containing Miyako in its light.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Inside the light, Miyako found herself in a space of never-ending whiteness. A moment later, she found herself standing in a macificent (sp?) room.  
  
"Where am I?" she questioned softly into space.  
  
"You're in the Astral Realm, child." A voice sounded from behind.  
  
Miyako turned around.  
  
The male and a female walked out of the shadows.  
  
The female's eyes widened in happiness. "Miyako!? Is that really you?"  
  
Miyako's eyes widened at the female, "Mother?" she asked softly, not believing what she was seeing.  
  
The stellar queen nodded vigorously. "Yes, my littlest daughter. It's us, your parents."  
  
Miyako let lose two strings of tears and flung herself into the embrace of her parents.  
  
The stellar king coughed in his hand. The reunited mother and daughter immediately separated.  
  
"Miyako, your sister sent you here so that you can regain your powers to help her fight the evil that had threatened both the Digital World and the Real World." He explained.  
  
The purple-haired girl quirked her eyebrow at her long-dead father. "An evil?" she asked.  
  
The two former royals nodded. The stellar king produced a star-shaped pendent, attached to a silver chain. "This is your henshinn key, Miyako. Shout out "Twilight Star Power, Make Up! And you will transform into Sailor Star." He explained.  
  
Miyako nodded and accepted key. Then, a gust of wind pushed her into a portal that appeared out of nowhere.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Miyako awoke to a pair of blue and very worried-stricken eyes. The form was obviously masculine. Miyako 'epp'ed before stumbling to her feet.  
  
Sailor Astral giggled, "I don't think Ken would appreciate that imuoto,"  
  
Miyako blushed, "Shut you." She hissed, embarrassed.  
  
Turning serious, Sailor Astral said, "I assume father had given you your henshin key."  
  
Miyako nodded.  
  
"Good, then you know what to do."  
  
"Hai." Miyako replied softly.  
  
"Onee-chan, do we have to do this?" Miyako asked pleadingly.  
  
"Unfortunately yes, imuoto." Sailor Astral replied dejectedly.  
  
"I was hoping this won't happen." Miyako said sadly.  
  
"It can't be helped, imuoto and you know it. As senshi and protectors of the stars, this is our duty."  
  
"I understand." Miyako replied.  
  
"I know this is hard for you imuoto, but please understand. Your powers work exceptionally well in the Real World, mine works in the Digital World." Sailor Astral kindly explained.  
  
"I know." Miyako replied.  
  
Just then, Miyako's communicator beeped.  
  
Annabelle de-henshinned and said, "You know what that means."  
  
Miyako nodded and raised her henshin key in the air, "Twilight Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************  
  
SailorStar9 : Long time no update, sorry. 


	3. Chapter 2: Sailor Star reawakens and her...

SailorStar9: Sorry about the long wait. I've been cracking my brains about Sailor Star's attacks. This is Chapter 2. Enjoy and read and review. BTW, Annabelle and Miyako aren't the only ones reincarnated from the Silver Millennium, Ken too. He was, and still is Miyako's lover. As for Annabelle, her soulmate will be someone quite unexpected. Just wait and see.

Words in italics refer to thoughts, mental conversations and flashbacks.

Disclaimers: Nothing here except Annabelle, belongs to me.

Chapter 2: Sailor Star reawakens and her very first battle

* * *

"Twilight Star Power, Make Up!" Miyako shouted, raising her henshinn key in the air.

A wind of stardust whirled under her, as a magic circle with a 16-pointed star appeared beneath her feet. She was levitated in the air, with the whirl of stardust turning into a tornado of glittering stars. Forming her fuku of silvery white, the star tornado finally settled in a long string of 5–pointed stars on her hair. Like Sailor Astral, the henshinn key extended into a staff with a 16-pointed star on its top. Her transformation complete, Sailor Star landed gracefully on the ground, the staff in her right hand.

Annabelle looked at her revived younger sister and smiled. Unlike the other planetary senshi, the stellar scouts did not have a tiara on their foreheads. The symbol of their respective constellations glowed on their foreheads instead.

The rest of the Digidestined watched in awe as Miyako transformed. Who would have known that the underdog of the team would have her moment to shine?

Hikari growled in jealousy at the new stellar scout.

"It isn't fair!" she exclaimed. "Why does SHE get to be the scout, and not me?"

"Fates has their way of working." Annabelle answered wisely.

Sailor Star looked at her new fuku and gave a mental smile. With determination in her eyes, the newly found senshi teleported to back to the Real World.

Gennai formed a viewing globe out of nowhere and said, "Let's see how she fares in her first battle, should we?"

* * *

Sailor Star found herself on a busy street, with people running away from something. Weaving through the crowd, Sailor Star soon found out why.

There, right in the middle of the road, was a youma gathering energy and storing them into an orb.

Sailor Star sprung into action.

Forming a bright star in her palm, she whirled around and tossed the star to the youma, shouting, "Star Glow!"

The youma was momentarily blinded for a moment, and the orb of energy was dropped, scattering to the ground. The energies were returned back to their respective owners.

Getting out a feral growl in frustration, the youma turned to face the one who had attacked.

"Who are you?" it questioned harshly.

"Descended from the night sky, I'm Sailor Star, the second scout of the stars. Youma, either be cleansed by the healing powers of the stars or be vanquished by their destructive powers." She announced, whirling her staff around herself and pointing it at the youma.

"Sailor Star?" the youma asked. "I've never heard of a stellar scout."

Sailor Star smirked, "Naturally, since both my sister and myself never pledged allegiance to Queen Serenity."

"Whatever." The youma muttered. "You're just another puny senshi that I can easily deal with.

Sailor Star raised her brow in amusement, "Oh really?" before reaching behind her and pulled the string of stars from her hair.

Flinging the string towards the youma like a whip, Sailor Star shouted, "Stellar Whip Encircle." Capturing the youma with the chain, Sailor Star wrapped the chain around the youma.

The youma struggled against the chain, only to be more entangled in it.

Sailor Star turn raised her staff in the air, the staff's orb glowing a silvery white.

"Stellar Annihilate!" she whispered.

A six-pointed star descended from the darkened sky and entrapped the youma within its confines. Microseconds later, a single pillar of energy made entirely of stellar energy descended upon the unfortunate youma.

The youma barely had time to scream when it was destroyed. The string of stars returned to its mistress's hair.

Sailor Star nodded at the star-dusted youma and using her staff, teleported back to Gennai's house.

* * *

"Wow." Was all everyone could say, when the youma was dusted in a bright pillar of light.

When Sailor Star returned, Hikari stormed in front of the younger scout and right before everybody's eyes slapped her hard.

Everyone gasped.

Taichi looked at his sister in shock.

Holding her cheek, the dehenshinned Sailor Star glared at the Child of Light.

Miyako was about to raise her hand to hit back, when Annabelle held her arm. Miyako turned to face her cousin, only to see the older female shaking her head.

"She isn't worth it, Miya-can." Annabelle advised.

Miyako looked down on the ground and relaxed. Annabelle let Miyako's arm go.

"Miya-chan was right." A small voice said.

Everyone turned to see who had spoken.

"You've really changed, Hikari." Iori said.

"And for the better." The brown-haired girl huffed.

"From that statement, it's quite obvious why Gatomon devolved." Annabelle stated seriously.

"Cousin Annabelle, when I was fighting that youma, I felt something familiar about him." Miyako informed the older scout.

Annabelle looked down at her, "You felt it too."

Miyako nodded.

"Wait, something familiar?" Koushiro asked, puzzled.

Annabelle nodded, "Other than say something, it's actually a someone. And that 'someone' is a person the Season Two Digidestined should be very familiar with." She added.

"Someone we should be very familiar with?" Daisuke questioned.

Annabelle nodded, "Backtrack, Season Two Digidestined, which one of the Daemon Corps did you not destroy?"

Ken gasped, "Daemon?"

Annabelle nodded.

"But we sent him to the Dark Ocean." Takeru argued.

"But he escaped." Annabelle pointed out.

"So, that means, we're battling again right?" Iori asked meekly.

Annabelle knelt down to Iori's level and shook her head. "No, Child of Knowledge and Honesty. The only ones battling will be Miyako and me. And knowing Daemon, once all his youmas are destroyed, he will come out of hiding."

"Cousin Annabelle, does that mean we have to…" Miyako asked the older female.

Annabelle nodded, "If worse come to worse, we might have to."

"The Zodiac Crystal, you mean." Gennai inquired

Annabelle nodded, "Yes."

"The Andromeda Crystal is with me." Miyako added.

"The Orion Crystal is within my broach as well." Annabelle replied. "When the two crystals are merged, the Zodiac Crystal will be formed. Hopefully, with the Crystal of the Stars, Daemon will be destroyed once and for all."

"Isn't anything we can do?" Jyou inquired, worried.

"Back us up in the final showdown." Annabelle told him. "Other than that, you can do nothing."

Koushiro was skeptical, "With our digimons?"

"In a way, yes." Annabelle replied mysteriously.

Koushiro was puzzled, "I don't think I'm following."

"With the combined powers of Azulongmon, Hugelmon, Ebonwumon, Baihumon and the Zodiac Crystal, your digimons will be able to wrap-evolve into their mega forms." Annabelle explained.

"Even me?" Salamon asked meekly.

Annabelle answered, "That will depend very much on your human partner. Should she continue with how she is, I'm afraid no power in the world will be able to let you evolve even to Gatomon."

"Well, I've done enough of 'Digi-world protecting'." Hikari replied. "So, I guess I'll just sit out of this."

Annabelle let out a dejected sigh, "Then, in that case, we'll never get to see Magnadramon."

"Magnadramon?" everyone shouted at once.

Annabelle nodded, "That's Salamon's mega form. Biyomon's is Hououmon. Tentomon's is Herculeskabuterimon, Marine Angemon is Gomamon's mega, and Angemon's mega form is Serphymon. Palmon's is Rosemon, Veemon's is Imperialdramon, Armadimon's is Vikmon, Wormmon's is GranKuwagumon, and Hawkmon's is Valkriemon. Of course everyone knows Agumon's is Wargreymon and Gabumon's is Metalgarurumon." She recited.

"Wow." Was all Koushiro could say was he took in the extra information.

Gennai cleared his throat, "As Annabelle and Miyako mentioned, Daemon has escaped from the Dark Ocean. So, as this point, there is nothing we can do, except to pray that Daemon doesn't attack too soon."

"He shouldn't be, considering that he still needs time to regain his powers of darkness." Annabelle added.

Miyako nodded in agreement, "He's only using his minions to stall for time. But once he regains his full powers, he'll launch a full-fledged assault."

Annabelle nodded, "Miya is right. Once Daemon fully regains his powers, the consequences will be disastrous."

"Stellar senshi, you have a transmission from Azulongmon." Gennai informed the two females. 

" Connect us, Gennai." Annabelle requested. 

The said Digiworld guardian nodded and brought the hologram on. 

" Ah, Sailor Astral, it's been quite a while." Azulongmon said. 

Annabelle had to smile at that, "Way too long it seems." 

" And your little sister's been awaken." Ebonwumon said, coming between Azulongmon. 

Annabelle rolled her eyes at the turtle mega. 

" I assume Hugelmon and Baihumon are with you." Miyako inquired.

"Actually those two are at their respective posts." Ebonwumon answered.

"And shouldn't you be at yours too?" Annabelle questioned.

The turtle mega hid a blush and disappeared out of sight.

Annabelle hid a smirk.

Azulongmon sighed in relief, "Thanks a lot, Sailor Astral, he was bugging me for a while there."

"No problem." Annabelle's smirk grew wider.

"Ah, Digidestined, it's good to see you once again." Azulongmon greeted the assembled children. 

" It's been a long while, Azulongmon-sama." Jyou greeted the mega Dragon Digimon. 

" Yes, it has, Chosen Child of Honesty." Azulongmon agreed. 

Turning to the two senshi, Azulongmon said, "We must discuss the fore-coming battle, stellar senshi." 

The two females looked at each other and nodded. Azulongmon teleported them away from the group.

* * *

"Stellar senshi, welcome to my humble borne." Azulongmon commented, once the two scouts appeared in front of him. 

Annabelle bowed at the mega digimon, while Miyako just stood still, in awe. 

" Do not need to be afraid, young one." Azulongmon told Miyako in a fatherly voice. 

Miyako nodded and relaxed after a moment. 

The trio went forward to a crystal orb, where they further discussed their plans.

* * *

Blinking at the shimmering dust after the two stellar senshi had left, Jyou asked, "So what do we do now?"

"We wait." Gennai answered.

Both Digidestined from Season One and Two nodded.

Minutes later, the two senshi reappeared in front of them, both with grim, but determined expressions on their faces.

Turning to Miyako, Annabelle said, "This is it."

Miyako nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in a dark corner of the Digimon World, Daemon cursed. He had used up quite a lot of his magic creating those two minions, only to have them easily destroyed by the two stellar senshi.

He knew how formidable they were, for they took their powers from the stellar bodies of the entire Universe. And thus, their powers were seemly unlimited, for when a star was gone, another would be born to take its place. And coupled with the Andromeda and Orion Crystals, taking down the two senshi would be difficult, given his current state.

* * *

Then, Koushirou asked, "Wait, if the Andromeda and Orion Crystals are that powerful, then why not use them to take on the youma with one blast?"

Annabelle answered, "That's because, the both of us draw our powers from the stellar bodies in the entire Universe. Our attacks tap only an insignificant amount of energy from each star. However, with the use of both the Andromeda and Orion Crystals, we draw much more energy from the stars, and thus shortening their life-span."

Koushirou nodded in understanding.

Gennai cleared his throat, "Now that this problem has been cleared, I strongly suggest that all of you go back to the real world. There is no telling what will happen if you stayed too long."

The group nodded and departed through on the portal they came from. Annabelle, on the other hand, exited through the gateway she came from.

Moments later, Annabelle landed on the floor of her apartment. Looking outside the window, she noticed that dusk had fallen.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself up and went to the kitchen for some dinner.

Meanwhile, the Digidestined had landed in a pile in the computer room of Odiaba Middle School. Unfortunately, it was the second season Digidestined at the bottom of the dog-pile.

Mimi had already gone back through the American gateway.

Groaning, the first season Digidestined quickly removed themselves, allowing the Season Two Digidestined to get up.

Getting up, Miyako dusted herself and turned around, looking for bruises. Sighing in relief that she found none, she then asked the rest, "Everyone alright?"

Grunts and nods came from everyone else.

Hikari scoffed, "Of course you'll be alright, star-girl."

Miyako glared at her, "Look, I'm only fulfilling what Destiny wanted me to do. If you're unhappy about it, then take it up to Kami-sama and the Fates."

Hikari's glare deepened and before anyone knows it, she stormed off.

"Kari, matte!" Daisuke ran after her.

"The hopeless love-sick puppy." Sora muttered, shaking her head.

Miyako blinked in puzzlement at the back of her former best friend, "I don't get it. Why does she hate me so much?" She asked.

The boys looked at each other and shrugged.

Sora stepped in.

"Okay boys, get out of here. Miya-chan and I are going to have a little girl-talk." She announced, effectively shooing the male Digidestined off.

With all distractions gone, Sora had Miyako seated on one of the chairs. Then, she started to explain.

"You see Miyako, this all about jealousy." Sora began.

"Jealousy? Kari is jealous about me?" Miyako exclaimed incredulously.

Sora nodded.

"But why?" Miyako pressed.

"Look, from what I hear from Taichi, Hikari has been the dubbed 'school belle' ever since fifth grade. Now, you, the 'computer nerd', come in and takes her place as 'school belle'." Sora explained patiently.

"How do you think she would feel?" Sora asked gently.

"Very angry and jealous." Miyako answered, finally understanding.

Sora nodded.

"Not only that, from what we've witnessed today, it would seem that Hikari wants those magic powers very much." Sora added.

Miyako sighed, "I've no idea Kari changed this much."

"People do change, Miya-chan, over time." Sora added wisely.

Miyako smiled gratefully at the older girl, "Arigato Sora."

The older girl smiled and stood up, "Don't mention it, Miya-chan. I'm just glad to be of help."

Back with Hikari and Daisuke, Hikari had finally stopped at a bench in a nearby park. Minutes later, Daisuke caught up with her.

"It's so unfair, Daisuke!" Hikari whined.

"What isn't fair?" he asked, not knowing what she was referring to.

"Inoue's new powers! If anything, they should go to me, the most popular girl in the entire middle school!" Hikari exclaimed.

Daisuke was silent. He was still shell-shocked about the revelation of magical powers.

"Why, why, why???" Hikari belated repeatedly.

Blocking off Hikari's laments, Daisuke's mind wandered off.

"Maybe, I can get rid of Inoue, then her powers will come to me." Hikari muttered to herself. (A/N: A little power-obsessed, I see.)

Turning back to the distracted Daisuke, she screamed, "Are you listening?"

Daisuke nodded absently.

"So, what do you think of my plan?" she asked him, sickenly sweet.

Daisuke blinked innocently, "What plan?'

Hikari looked at him in silent anger, she knew he wasn't listening at all!

"My plan to get rid of Inoue!" She exclaimed. "She has no right to be the 'school belle' and to be Sailor Star. It should be me, me, me!" she lamented.

"Get rid of Miyako?" Daisuke asked questionably.

Hikari nodded vigorously.

"Will you help me or not?" she finally asked.

"Err…" Daisuke's answer trailed for a while.

Noting his indecision, Hikari screamed, "Fine! If you don't want to help me, I'll find Takeru! I'm sure he'll help!"

With that she stormed off, leaving a bewildered Daisuke behind.

Almost three hours later, Hikari had stomped out of Takeru's apartment block. Obviously, the blonde boy had rejected her.

Back in her room, Hikari was silently seething in pure jealousy.

_I deserve to be Sailor Star so much more than Inoue does._ She growled mentally.

_You certainly do_, a hollow sounding voice suddenly agreed in her mind.

Hikari spun around; her rage replaced by fear at the thought of someone eavesdropping on her private thoughts. There was no one with her. Her room was completely empty save for her. She blinked a few times in confusion.

_Don't bother trying to find me, Child of Light, I am nowhere near right now_, the voice informed.

_Am I going insane? _

The voice chuckled. _Not yet._

_Who are you? _

The voice sounded surprised. _You seemed to have forgotten me, Child of Light. Or rather the former Child of Light, since you're slowly tainted with darkness._

_Daemon?_

The voice chuckled lowly. _Good, now you remember._

_What do you want?_ Hikari asked, fearfully.

_Right now, Child of Light, I'm a_ _friend. I find your anger and obsessive nature quite fascinating. I would like to help you._

_Why? _

Again, Daemon chuckled. _You could say I am regarded as the patron saint of the rejected. You want to be Sailor Star but Sailor Astral rejects you because of the Child of Love and Sincerity. _

_Hai. _

_Then remove the Child of Love and Sincerity_.

_Remove? _

_Permanently. _

_How do I do that? _

_Just do exactly as I tell you and you'll receive exactly what you deserve.

* * *

_

SailorStar9: Uh oh. Daemon appears to Hikari with an offer she can't resist. Should Hikari accept Daemon's offer to rid Miyako permanently or not? Vote people!


End file.
